Double Vision
by Awesome one
Summary: AU. It's not uncommon for people to have supernatural powers. They get sent away to take a test. Anna isn't sure she can pass hers and when she meets a beautiful mysterious girl named Elsa she thinks maybe no one can. Why else would Elsa have been there for so long?
1. Chapter 1

**Just in case, there are mentions of past suicide and minor violence. Very, very brief mentions. So…there you've been warned. **

History predating the Egyptian era proved it though many refused to believe it. If one was to look closely enough at their history and was willing to accept the idea of it they could see between the words and explained through picture the example of supernatural abilities in humans. The idea wasn't one foreign to human kind and often through elaborate fiction and television there was the make believe that it was true. Everyone jokingly whispered what if and laughed about what theirs would be. Perhaps they even laughed with those who actually harbored the secret of power. All of it was a grand idea until the truth came out in the form of a young girl in a small town dinner somewhere in central United States. The exact details were lost to Anna because she hadn't paid very close attention in school but the basics were still clear. Even the youngest child with no privileges to school or social media knew about the girl who started it all. She hadn't meant to show her powers to the world but her father—an abusive drunkard—had frightened her just in time for a YouTube vlogger to catch her throw literal sparks from her fingers towards her father. The vlogger naturally put it on the internet and it went viral when in seconds. All except one news anchor desperately craving his big break discounted the video as flawless computer work and went to see the girl who did an interview with him. His interview was aired on a local news channel and it too went viral very quickly. More took it seriously and fled to see the girl for them selves and like all those that came they left with a grain of truth. After that more began stepping forward to show what they could do. Very soon an explosion spread across the world that would lead all of humanity into a new world where myths could become reality but with all change there were those that stood against it.

In America a group of extremists quickly formed calling themselves Oasis. The name was meant to inspire something in the nations just like the one natural beauty found among a world of scorching desert would if they were lost within the dry wastelands. They were obstinate and refused to budge on the idea that people with dysfunctions should be allowed to integrate themselves with normal society. What was to stop them from lashing out against all of those less fortunate with such powers they would argue. The ones who grew afraid from their preaching joined their cause and eventually their number far out populated the small few who were gifted. They marched into many local and state government offices only to be turned away with weary refusals or roundabout ways of saying no without saying no. Oasis grew redder and redder with anger each time they were turned away and eventually lashed out to get their point across. Like The First coming out Oasis's attack was put into children's history books to be learned from. Their goal was to not make the masses fear powers but make the Gifted fear themselves and everyone else. Ten were taken from homes, yards, jobs after being watched by Oasis members for weeks and taken to a warehouse. Three children, two teens, and five adults were pushed and pulled by the devices of torture, twisting and fragmenting their minds with pain until they were lost within it. Oasis made them to be rabid animals that would lash out under the slightest bit of stress and made a series of videos of their members interacting with the tortured Gifted and the vicious graphic ways the Gifted reacted with their powers. While Oasis was frowned upon for the methods they chose to prove their point they had passed on through it all the knowledge that Gifted did indeed pose a great threat. Within days the military was sent out to round up all of those born into powers and brought them back to prisons for their own safety. After Oasis's video many began attacking and killing Gifted thinking that if they did not do so then the Gifted would only get to them first. The prison was only meant to be a temporary station until something else could be thought up to please the riled up people. Thus The Tank was born.

The Tank was a large complex Gifted were sent to for a period of three months where they underwent a series of tests to prove their ability to coexist with those Non-Gifted. If the Gifted passed their test then they were set free to live as they pleased but should they not pass they were held for however long it took for them to pass their test. For a while it worked perfectly but Oasis was entirely displeased with the entire concept of The Tank and The Test. Slowly over time Oasis found a way to get its members working on the inside first as guards then deep into the heart and brain of The Tank until it was run almost entirely by Oasis. They made it near impossible for Gifted to pass their tests and held them there until they died or subject to accidents that just seemed to happen. When families of Gifted came to government officials about this they were turned away with words that Oasis had been forcibly disbanded ages ago and refused to listen to the wisdom that Oasis had kept on in secret. The Tank scientist and guards were watched more closely though and Oasis had no choice but to let some Gifted through less they be found out. It became common knowledge on the street that the only Gifted who ever passed their tests were those that developed their powers after birth because they were usually far weaker and less dangerous than the Gifted born into their powers. The born Gifted went in knowing they would never be let out again. Parents did all they could to hide their children born with powers often being forced to chose the extreme route and send them away to different countries where Oasis's touch hadn't reached. At least then they could fly to see their offspring. The Tank had a strict rule that Gifted were not to be spoken to or contacted until they had passed their test. Other children weren't so lucky to have family that looked out for them in that way. Anna was among them.

Thankfully she hadn't been born with her power or her father would have killed her being a massive contributor and member of Oasis himself. His being such an integrated member of the underground group of extremists happened to be a contributor in why Anna developed her power. Over the years scientists had deduced that those who developed their powers did so out of intense desire or need unlike that which most could comprehend. Say a child was in a broken home where they were poorly cared for or even beaten. Such a child would reverently pray to escape their fate and in most cases would be blessed with a power. Scientists however could not understand how their DNA simply changed like a snap of fingers and they suddenly had this new ability inside them. Anna was not a child placed in a home of abuse but it was far from average and perhaps just a little broken. Her mother was one of the kindest and most generous woman to grace the planet but she was born into a family who followed ancient customs and was married to a man she hadn't known. He was a strong willed man with little room in his life for things that didn't bend to his views that including his intense hatred for Gifted. Anna's mother faithfully stayed at her father's side all the while hiding the fact that she herself possessed a power. For years she held the secret until it consumed her and she no longer could withstand the pain a moment longer and took her life. Anna was too young as the time that she had no real memories of her mother so none of that had any effect on her mentality growing up. It was however a major factor in why she developed her abilities because after her mother's death her father drew in on himself. He closed himself off behind closed doors and poured himself into work or a tumbler of hard drink often forgetting at times that he even had a daughter. Anna was ignored for most of her childhood. She could distinctly recall a dinner in which her father had a guest over and the two of them converses over their meals as if Anna herself wasn't sitting right there with them. An aching loneliness filled her and every moment of every day she wished and prayed that she could have someone there to combat the time she spent alone. It came to fruition on her ninth birthday when she was feeling even more along than usual. A strange tingling feeling spread through her entire body that quickly turned into an all body burning that had her curled up on the floor in agony. When it finally faded away she opened her eyes only to find herself staring into the eyes of herself. A perfect duplicate of herself she could interact with and who would interact back. For the first few years the second Anna only popped out whenever Anna was emotionally turbulent and always came with the warning of a great burn through her veins but the older Anna grew the better she became at controlling it. By 18 she had gotten to the point of near precise control and could summon the second Anna out whenever she felt like and had become quite could friends with herself. Near precise however was far off from complete precision and that small factor played a part in why Anna was caught. She was at the table with her father eating their meal and as per usual he was ignoring her but she was trying to talk to him, to make her self known like the second Anna had suggested she do. Her father had acted as though he hadn't even heard her at all. Her insecurities flared and her duplicate popped out in the middle of the table right in the chicken and rice. He had called the police and had her sent away to The Tank within the hour knowing very well that she would probably never leave that place.

The policemen had been kind to her to the point that she began to wonder if they were only acting so out of guilt. Before they took her to the airport they had allowed her time to send off letters to other family members to make them aware of the situation but Anna had no one else so they took her away. The Tank workers she had been handed over to were not at all kind to her. They had bent her arms at painful angles so they could tie her hands together behind her back and slip on the necessary rubber guards over her fists. Just in case her power relied on skin to skin contact they had said. They had blindfolded her in case her power relied on eye contact and muffled her in case her powers relied on using her voice. On the plane they had tied her to her seat just before they knocked her out a sedative induced with a syringe. For their own protection they had explained just before her vision went black.

When she woke it was to the chilliness of a small cot not dressed in sheets and lacking blankets entirely and her stomach lurching from the after affects of the drugs. The ceiling above her was made of a grey metal resembling peg board and had only a single light in the center of it which did fine to illuminate the entirety of the very small room. Placing her hands on her stomach led to the discovery that someone had changed her out of her clothes while she had been unconscious and into an olive green jumpsuit. Elastic cinched it around her waist nice and snug and after searching she found the top of the zipper just beneath her left armpit. Pulling it down revealed a tank top beneath and a set of undergarments she had not been wearing before she had been drugged on the plane. The knowledge that someone had seen her and dressed her thereby touched her in such a state of undress made her already wobbly stomach turn and the second Anna popped out without warning, tumbling off the side of the bed onto the floor.

"Balls! You always let me out in the most inconvenient places Anna. I still have bruises from last time."

Anna peered over the side of the bed at her life long friend, sniffing pathetically while she fought off imminent tears, "I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose this time."

"Good. You're finally awake." Both Anna's startled at the introduction of another feminine voice. A woman in a white uniform bearing The Tank's symbol of a star in a circle of flames on her breast pocket stood in the doorway. Her height wasn't anything to be noted but the look in her eyes and the way she was frowning at Anna made her seem a formidable woman. She clasped her hands behind her rigid back while she eyed both Anna's through her slate grey eyes.

"You can replicate yourself. How many of those can you generate?"

"Just the one."

The second Anna huffed indignantly and glared up at her creator, "I am right here you know. Quit talking about me like I'm not here. You know I hate that."

The woman's lips twitched and Anna wasn't sure if it was to smile or to frown harder but the muscles in her face just wouldn't allow for either, "She operates and functions as her own person with her own thoughts and desires?"

"Would you say you do that?" Anna leaned forward to prod her copy's shoulder and indicated that she answer the woman's question for herself.

She nodded after some thought, "I'd say so."

"We've had others like you who could clone themselves but they were simple copies who couldn't speak and obliged only to what the main body commanded of them. Yours is an interesting gift indeed. Were you born with it or did you develop it?"

"Developed it."

The second Anna hummed behind her smile and reached around to pat Anna's knee, "You got lucky getting me. I'm awesome."

The woman's face portrayed no amusement towards the second Anna's joke, "If she functions on her own then she will need a name when she is around so that we will not be confused."

"Oh that sounds exciting. Can I be called something sexy like Victoria?"

"Victoria is not a sexy name."

"Yes it is Anna!"

"Um no. It's definitely not."

"Okay then Miss Name Judger what is a sexy name?"

"Anna."

"…You are not being as funny as you think you are."

The woman cleared her throat to interrupt their squabble, eyeing them strangely. The both of them fidgeted uncomfortably under the intensity of her gaze.

"She will be called Anna Two or simply Two. No other name would suffice. She may act as her own person but she is only an extension of you. Without you she is nothing."

Two scoffed and folded her arms angrily, "I do _not _like her. She is a total A-hole. And that name totally blows. It makes me feel like I'm one of the background characters that only get brought into the show to get killed. Not _at all_ sexy. Do you hear how she is talking about me?" Anna patted the top of Two's head to placate her double which only seemed to make Two sulk that much harder.

"It's my job to instruct the newly arrived Gifted at The Tank on what is expected of you here and of your new life. You'll need to listen very closely because I will not repeat myself for any reason. Understood?"

"Understood." Anna said.

"Copy that Asshole McBitch Face." Anna Two added just to remind that woman that she was indeed there and still listening. The woman barely blinked at the insult.

"You will be placed in a small group of Gifted based on the way in which they have their powers. You are a Developed so you will go with other Developed. Your group will be named by alphabetic letters and will be called out through the com system for when you are allowed to attend meals and recreation. You are not allowed to mingle with other group members or switch to other groups so if you don't like whom you get then that is too bad. Any attempt to do so will lead to punishment that can be particularly harsh depending on who is working at the time. In addition to the group you will receive a number which will be printed on the back of your jumpsuit and that is what all the staff will refer to you as. Names are not important to us since you will be leaving in three months anyway. That is if you pass your test which is unlikely considering how unstable your powers appear to be and how socially inept your double is.

"You'll receive the standard three meals a day and once a week we will do your laundry. You'll be given two spare jumpsuits so try not to make a mess of yourself. Likewise you'll be allotted three showers a week along with your group. They are communal showers so if you are shy you better learn to get over that real quick. Recreation will only be on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. It will be spent in the Library or the Gym if you so desire. There will be no internet use here so no forms social media and no contact with the outside world. You will be given a small amount of parchment and pens if you request them but you will not be given postage so don't even think about writing any type of letters for anyone on the outside. All other days of the week will be spent on preparing for your tests. We encourage you to spend your off time bonding with your group mates but it isn't mandatory. We will try to make your life here a pleasant one but do well to remember that it is not our job to do so and if you disobey us we will forget that kindness very quickly.

"Aside from all that we have a basic set of rules. You are not to use your powers on any of the staff. I promise you that the first time you do will be your last. You are not to use your powers on any of the other Gifted. You are not allowed out past curfew. You are not allowed into any other areas of The Tank save the Library, the Gym, and the Showers during the allotted time periods. The rest is fairly self explanatory like no stealing, no lying to the staff, no murdering, no sexual relations with staff, etcetera. Follow these rules and pass your test and you'll make it out of here just fine. Now if you'll put Two away and follow me I'll take you to meet your group and show you to your quarters 181."

Anna stared at the woman long after the onslaught of information strictly detailing how her new life would be for the next three months or longer depending on the results of her test. Two nudged her knee from the floor to draw attention and leaned up closer to Anna's ear.

"Did she call you 181?"

Anna nodded and whispered back, all the while eyeing the woman, "I think that's my number."

"Oh. Two is lower than 181."

"Why is everything always a competition with you!? Honestly!"

"Stop that. No whispering. It makes you appear guilty and we consider guilt fault," The woman's stern glare grew harder, "Now put her away. Or can you not do that out of your own will?"

"No I can. Come here." Two sighed and climbed onto the bed until their shoulders touched and waited with a pout for Anna to stow her away. Anna gave her hand a soft apologetic pat that didn't do much to placate her double. She was always so fussy about this part. Anna closed her eyes as she always did and willed the burn to scorch through her until it dissipated with Two merging with herself.

"Right follow me then." The woman turned to exit the room with quick steps. Anna followed obediently already feeling strange not having her double there to appease her turbulent emotions. Once outside Anna was able to get a look around and realize just how massive The Tank truly was. The room she had been in appeared to be one free standing in the middle of the large oval room they were in, nestled in among the jets and trucks parked in painted lines. Above them the domed ceiling seemed to go up for miles, practically touching the sky, to the point that Anna couldn't even make out any of the finer detail except the sanitized white color of it. Along both sides of the room if she squinted hard enough she could make out various sets of doors on the ground floor and a set of metal stairs leading up to a second floor. People in white coats and uniforms buzzed around looking far busier than Anna would have ever assumed anyone could be.

The woman didn't have much patience for Anna's interest in looking around and didn't stop for a moment forcing the teen to keep up. They weaved between military vehicles towards the doors Anna had noticed earlier and stopped briefly for the woman to discuss something quietly with another uniformed guard. He nodded tersely just before he opened the large oval hatch door in front of them to pass through. It led to a long hall that twisted only twice before emptying them in a smaller white room occupied by men in white coats. Most of them were seated around the table centered in the room but some were off discussing things in groups in other areas of the room, unawares of their entry. The woman stopped her near the table and knocked against the metal table top to alert the older looking men squabbling over something. One looked up from under his glasses and smiled pleasantly though not at Anna.

"Oh Mildred hello! Sorry we didn't notice you there, you know how we get."

"I brought you the new girl."

He turned his tawny eyes to her and eyed her like an experiment growing in a Petri dish. The other men at the table turned to appraise her as well, mumbling things to either themselves or their neighbors. One pointed to the white streak in her fiery hair, twisted into one of her twin pleats.

"Ah yes very interesting. Does that have something to do with your power dear? That there in your hair." He pointed with the end of his pen.

"Um no. I was born with it. Just a birthmark kind of thing I guess."

He clicked his pen and wrote something down on a piece of paper in front of him, the other men around him also doing the same, "And what of your power dear? Developed or Born?"

"Developed." Mildred answered for her. That too was written down in the man's notes.

"Right show us what you can do." She glanced over at Mildred for silent permission and got little from the woman outside of an impatient nod of her head. Being put on the spot made her uncomfortable and made it that much easier for Two to stumble out of her, nearly running into the men's table. She righted herself and brushed her hands along the length of her olive colored jumpsuit matching Anna's, glancing around the room at all the eyes on her.

"Miss me already Anna?" She smiled over her shoulder at her creator, always cheeky and bubbly no matter the situation.

"Something like that."

"You know how much I hate being cramped up in there. It sucks that you get to make all the decisions for us and junk. Like 'Oh Anna eats a salad? Balls I wanted pizza.' See how unfair that is?"

"Quit complaining! You are so whiny."

"At least my number is smaller than yours."

Anna frowned and slapped at her doubles shoulder, "That is so not the important factor."

"And what is?"

"That you are second to me of course."

Two gasped like she had been shot and covered her chest with her hands, "How could you say something like that to me?"

The men in coats were writing away furiously at their table, glancing up every once in a while to watch Two's facial expressions. The lead man finally stood from his chair to round the table and inspect Anna and her double closer up.

"She has her own personality like she is her own person yet she is a copy of you. This is something I'd very much like to study." He came closer to Two and prodded at her cheek with the end of his pen, humming low in his throat at her responses.

"Okay Anna put me back in. This guy is creeping me out!" She held out her hand for Anna to take and in seconds she was no longer standing there. The doctor lifted his brow and tapped his pen against his scruffy chin.

"She lives in you? Can you hear her thoughts?"

"No. It doesn't really work like that. When she is inside or wherever she goes she doesn't really exist. She is conscious of what I'm doing somehow but she isn't a real thing until she pops out."

He folded his arms and propped his chin on his fist, nodding thoughtfully, "Interesting. I'd like to learn more on this when we have time. For now you need to go to your group I'm sure. Has she been numbered?"

Mildred nodded, "181."

"Perfect," He went back to the table to peer over another man's shoulder at his papers, "She'll go to group EG in the Southwestern side."

Mildred prodded Anna forward with a sharp jab of her fingers to her lower back, nearly knocking her off her balance. She was pushed past the group of doctors watching her walk and scribbling away at their notes like there was much to learn from the fact that she stepped first with her left foot instead of her right. They moved through a serious of halls lit by ominous yellow lighting and lined with a great many doors all different colors and different shapes. She wondered if they did that so the staff could remember what door leads to what in The Tank considering everything else she had seen so far had been painted a dull grey or a bright white. Mildred stopped her outside of a carrot orange door made of a strong looking metal without any handle she could see. She stood high on the tips of her boots to feel across the top off the door until her fingertips dipped into a groove and pulled just a fraction. The door hissed and slowly swung open in front of them, revealing a hexagonal shaped room inside.

"This is where you will stay with EG. Come on." Mildred stepped inside with Anna close at her heels, bright teal eyes searching what was to be her new living space. The room itself was open with lights lining the ceiling, keeping it bright and well lit, and spacious in the middle. There was a circle of random furnishing around a beat up coffee table and a few random book shelves places against the walls. Some had books on them others had litter and other small objects on them. In each wall was a regular door, closed, and numbered out of order. No windows and no pictures paintings or otherwise were anywhere in the room. In fact Anna hadn't seen a single window since she had been brought here. She'd grow to miss the sunshine.

"The rest of EG must be in their rooms. There are four others in EG, all varying in age. 113, 138, 108, and 102 who has been here the longest out of all the EG members. Their numbers are marked on their doors. It's mandatory that you respect their privacy and we ask that you refrain from letting your hormones run wild. We do not like dealing with pregnancies."

Anna colored a soft pink and ducked her head to rub the nape of her neck, "I don't think you'll need to worry about that."

"Good to know. Your room has already been chosen for you. Here," Mildred pulled out a set of blank dog tags on a simple chain and handed them over to Anna, "This is your identification. It's so we can monitor your health and keep track of where you are. Under no circumstances are you to take them off. Is that clear?"

Anna slipped the chain on over her head and tried to ignore the unfamiliar weight of the dog tags against her breastbone, "Crystal."

"That's it. Follow our rules and you should do just fine here. I'll be back later to collect your group for meal time. Behave." With that Mildred spun and fled the room on loud hurried steps, slamming the orange door of EG behind her. Almost at the very second that the orange door latched closed all the other doors of the EG members came open. Her four group members filtered out from their rooms to get a look at their new member. A tall boy with rust colored hair and broad shoulders smiled kindly at her but didn't take his hands out of the pockets of his red jumpsuit to shake her hand. He looked nice but uncomfortable in his own skin and definitely not comfortable with the introduction of yet another person to EG. Next to him stood a shorter but equally muscular boy with shaggy blond hair and the start of a beard dusting his strong jaw. He wiggled his fingers in hello. By his hip stood a boy in a white jumpsuit that looked to be a size to big for his gangly figure. His hair was a shocking white though his brows were a dark black. He couldn't have been any older than eleven or ten. The fourth and final member was a tall willowy woman cased in a royal blue jumpsuit. Her long platinum blond hair was twined together in a thick elaborate braid and tossed over one of her delicate shoulders, reaching down to just under her breasts. Her cool blue eyes were staring at Anna impassively from beneath long thick lashes, one near white brow lifted high.

"Should we introduce ourselves?" The boy with white hair asked the woman, tugging on the fabric of her jumpsuit by her hip.

The woman pursed her lips and folded her arms in front of her, "I suppose."

"Great! I'm Olaf hi! I think you have pretty hair. I like your hair." He pointed towards her braid with the white swirled into it.

She hadn't been complimented before and the onslaught of such strange emotions pulled at her and burned her blood. Without warning, for the third time that day, the second Anna fell out of her. She stumbled a little forward while Anna stumbled back more out of surprise than actual loss of balance. The EG group showed their surprise at the sudden appearance of another version of Anna in their faces and collective gasps.

"Okay that is a sick power. Can you do that all the time or just whenever the other one wants out?" The blond boy was practically vibrating with excitement while the woman looked disturbed by the prospect of a two for the price of one deal.

Two regained her balance quickly and took a great step backwards away from the strangers, scooting closer to her creator's side, "At least these aren't the creeper doctor dudes from before. What is with you today? You haven't let me out so many times in one day before."

"That's because you normally don't go back unless you have to. And today is a very stressful day for me okay!? Try to be a little understanding!" She huffed and turned her attention back to the boy to answer his question, "Usually whenever I want but she will pop out on her own occasionally. Neither of us like when that happens."

Two shook her head in agitation, "I end up in the middle of things like rivers, tables, car lanes. You get the point. It isn't cool."

Olaf clapped his hands happily, "Yay that means double the fun! I'm Olaf!"

Two grinned down at the exuberant boy, "He's adorable. We shall keep him to cuddle with. The main jerk is Anna."

Anna rolled her eyes fondly at her double and poked her in the side, "The second jerk is Two."

"Only because the mean lady wouldn't let me be Victoria! Who's everybody else? You with the red hair and you with the baby beard? You…" Two trailed off when she got to the woman with an unreadable expression, her red brows furrowing in thought. She looked over at Anna and wagged her eyebrows.

"Stop that right now! I will—so help me I will do something to you! Something painful!"

Two shook her head sadly and gave the woman a wistful once over, "Just saying."

The blond boy looked between the copies of Anna as if trying to decipher their cryptic conversation but gave up and smiled at them instead, "I'm Kirstoff. I've been here for two months one week. I can talk to animals which is wicked cool too. This is Hans," He pointed to the uncomfortable looking teen with rust colored hair, "He's been here for seven months. Don't worry buddy you'll pass your test someday." Kirstoff gave his shoulder a comforting pat that Hans didn't appear to appreciate. He shook the boy's touch away with a tight frown.

"Doubtful but thank you."

"You will. And this is Elsa," He pointed to the woman who still remained impassive towards Anna and her doppelganger, "She has been here…Elsa how long have you been here?"

Elsa pulled her lower lip in between her pearl white teeth, chewing on it as she thought, "Twelve years."

"Twelve years!? What do you kill people with your sexy hips and your I-don't-do-emotions stare!?" Anna gasped at Two's outburst and slapped her double hard in the shoulder.

"Shut up you idiot! That was so rude!"

"Hey! Don't hit!"

Elsa's hands drifted down to cup her hips, her eyebrows lowered in thought. Kirstoff leaned overtop Olaf to ogle her and nodded after a moment.  
>"She's right. They are pretty sexy."<p>

Elsa dropped her hands and hugged herself around her middle, looking mildly uncomfortable, "Shush Kirstoff."

"Okay enough of you. Causing all kinds of problems you are. Come here. Now." Anna held out her hand for Two to take, tapping her foot impatiently. Her double pouted but obeyed and disappeared back into Anna through their handhold.

"Sorry about her Elsa. She can be…blunt…sometimes. Rudely so. Um…I'll go now. To my room. To settle in." Without another word Anna slipped past her new group to the door with her number printed on it. She closed it behind her and leaned against it, looking around the room. There was a small bed pushed against the wall in the corner with an open chest at the foot of it. Two spare jumpsuits lay folded inside one a sky blue the other a bright yellow. Both had her number printed across the shoulders on the back. There was a small writing desk pushed into the corner with a small lamp on it and a yellow pad of paper. The room itself was small, almost smaller than the one she had woken up in, but it was private and warm so she could live with it. It wasn't as though she had a choice anyway. She'd have to get use to this for either the next three months or, maybe if she ended up like Elsa, for years.

**And there is that. I hope it is interesting enough to keep up with. I'll try to update often but I've got another story I'm working on as well so it may vary. To be fair the other one is nearly complete. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the positive feedback guys. **

Anna jumped at the sound of someone knocking against her door. She had been lost in familiarizing herself with her new room and after an hour of silence from her group she hadn't expected anyone to come bother her. Especially after the fool she made of herself during introductions.

She stepped away from the desk and smoothed her hands over the wrinkles formed in her jumpsuit just in case it was Elsa.

"Um…come in." The door pushed open a crack and Olaf poked his head through. He squeezed himself through instead of pushing the door further open and closed it behind him softly.

"Hello Anna. I wanted to come—shoot hang on." He pushed his long sleeves back up to his elbows, his brows knitted together in irritation. They slid right back down the second he moved his arms encompassing his small hands within the long white fabric. Anna couldn't help but feel something for the cute boy who didn't fit into his clothes.

"Let me help." She gestured for him to come close and knelt in front of him to fold up his sleeves. As she did the left side she saw a litter of tiny silver scars stretch across the inside of his forearm barely noticeable against the paleness of his flesh tone. Unconsciously she ran her thumb across one thinking back to the times she had been hurt by things and the marks they left on her. Those scars were jagged and ugly made by sticks and falls from great heights. These were clean and precise like the one near her shoulder made by a surgical knife.

"They sometimes hurt you here," She lifted her head to catch the serious look in his slate grey eyes, "So they can test your response to pain. Sometimes I think they just like to hurt us though. It makes Elsa mad."

"It does?" She sat back on her haunches and slowly removed her hands from his thin arms. He nodded and took a seat on the floor in front of her.

"She says they have no right the treat me like this cause I'm just a little boy. She tries to talk to them but they don't listen to her. Sometimes they get real mad at her and take her to The Pit."

Anna furrowed her brows and scooted a little closer to the boy, "What's The Pit?"

"It's this place at the bottom of The Tank. Like a jail I guess. Elsa doesn't really talk about it. It's where they take you when you are really bad. Then a few days later they bring you back like nothing happened. Elsa makes sure no matter goes there. Like when Kirstoff does a prank on someone or Hans has one of his moments."

"What do you mean?"

"Well like one of us does something bad and when the guards find out Elsa says she is the one who did it so that we don't get in trouble. That's what she does. She takes care of us because she's like the mom of the group. I guess she feels like it's her job. She's taken care of me ever since they brought me here. I know she seems kind of mean but I promise she is really nice and warm and just all around perfect." He smiled brightly at Anna like just the thought of Elsa made him smile. His obvious loyalty to her alone warmed Anna up to the beautiful blond even more. That didn't make her any less intimidating though.

"She sounds really nice." Anna supplied when she couldn't think of anything else to say.

He nodded earnestly, "Oh she is. That's sorta what I wanted to talk to you about actually."

"Oh okay. Shoot." Anna settled onto the floor more comfortably and criss crossed her legs, folding her hands in her lap.

"Well…Elsa doesn't really warm up to people easy. Okay wait let me try explaining another way," He stopped to think about something, his fingers playing with the sleeve cuff Anna had folded, "Since I came here Elsa has been here. Um what I mean is she has been here almost all her life so she doesn't really have many happy memories. What happened to her makes her really sad and really afraid of people sometimes. She just doesn't like when people get in her space. And I don't like when Elsa is upset so um…" He trailed off as the thought became too complicated for him to make any sense of. The longer they sat there the more troubled he began to look. Anna pursed her lips.

"Are you trying to warn me not to hurt her?"

He let out a relived sigh and nodded, "Yes. I love Elsa a whole lot. I don't have any real memories of my parents since they sent me here when I was just real, real little. Elsa…she kinda stepped into that for me. I have memories of her taking care of me and teaching me to read and stuff. I just don't want you to be mean to her because she's shy and doesn't like to be touched or anything."

Anna smiled at the boy and took his hand into her own to give it a light squeeze, "Don't worry. I won't be mean to her. I'll be super nice to her okay?"

Olaf bounced a little in his merriment, "Awesome! That's perfect. Okay. I'm glad I don't have to worry. Thank you." He stood without removing his hand from Anna's and gave it a tug, tilting his head towards the door. She frowned in confusion but following his order she stood up and moved toward the door with him. He struggled to the pull the heavy door open with one hand and had to remove his hand from Anna's to pull against the handle with all his might. It slid open slowly revealing the rest of EB sitting in the random circle of furniture opposite Anna's door. Kirstoff had his feet kicked up on the coffee table in front of him and was reclined back as far as the neon colored lawn chair would allow. He had the top of his jumpsuit unzipped and wrapped around his hips displaying his bared chest like he was sun tanning beneath the bright lights up above. Hans was sprawled out on a lavender colored loveseat with his legs hung over the arm rest and throwing a yellow soccer ball up and down. Elsa was curled up in a plush cream colored chair reading a book with a flashy female knight with a dragon curled around her shoulders on the cover of it. Anna was impressed by how quickly was flipping through the pages. She had to be either skipping words in sentences or reading extremely fast to be through an entirely new page in the span of a few minutes. Olaf left her side then to climb into a plastic chair painted to look like a dinosaur. She watched him eye Elsa carefully before mirroring her posture and pretending to read a book he didn't have in his eyes, occasionally flicking his eyes up to make he was still copying exactly what Elsa was doing. Kirstoff tilted his head to the side to catch sight of Anna and sat up with that boyish grin of his.

"Did the kid give you The Talk?" Olaf flushed and sunk into his seat, forgetting entirely about mirroring his mentor in his embarrassment. Elsa smirked a little but didn't remove her focused eyes from the pages of her novel or include herself in the conversation. Anna rubbed his wrist awkwardly and glanced between Kirstoff and Olaf.

"Don't worry. We got it too as soon as we got here. Hans got a way longer speech than me because he leered."

Hans scoffed and threw his ball at Kirstoff, getting him square in the face, "I didn't leer for the last time." Kirstoff jumped up from his chair and jumped onto Hans, immediately locking his thick arms around Hans's neck. Hans yelled something unintelligible and tried wiggling out of Kirstoff's headlock, bringing his knees up to slam them into Kirstoff's exposed side.

Elsa hummed and finally lifted her eyes to give each boy a serious look, "Don't start any of that. It draws unwanted attention." She waited for them to begrudgingly comply before going back to her novel, sharp crystalline eyes growing softer for the pages splayed open before her. The happy look drew Anna in and nearly willed her to touch it with the tips of her fingers. She hadn't before seen someone so easily beautiful as Elsa before. The steadily increasing thumps of her heart began to worry her the longer she stared at the stray bits of Elsa's bangs resting against the high rise of her cheeks. This sort of thing hadn't happened to Anna before. Sure she had been attracted to someone but that was on screen and it was a hot primal feeling that made her leave the room for the sanctity of her bedroom. This felt something like that but on an entirely different level. It was just as hot but less in a passionate way and more in a desire to be with and around Elsa. To know everything of her including how soft her touch was and what little things made her tick. It was drawing and so very terrifying. She put a hand over her chest and drew in a steadying breath that shook like the soul inside of her.

As if sensing she was being creeped on Elsa lifted her eyes from her novel to catch Anna's gaze. There wasn't much to read in Elsa's eyes except mild amusement for catching Anna's staring. She lifted a perfectly manicured brow and quirked her pink lips up in a smirk. Anna blushed from her neck to her ears and dropped her entire head; staring down at the snow camouflage print converse she had put on the morning The Tank Operatives had come to claim her.

"Hey stop being weird over there and come sit with us until Lady Likeaman comes to get us for dinner. We'll swap war stories." Kirstoff spoke over the high rise back of the love seat he now shared with an annoyed Hans. She wasn't entirely sure what he meant by war stories but she nodded anyway and stepped over the coffee table to sit in a wood chair with beige cushions on it. She had barely sat down on it when something sharp bit into the back of her thigh and sent her jumping away with a started yelp. Elsa peered up over her book looking perturbed by the loud noise to check Anna over for damages or leaking bodily fluids. When Anna appeared to be under no apparent duress she looked over to the offending chair for a long few seconds then smiled softly.

"Olaf I think you may have left something in that chair."

The boy wiggled out of his seat to go lift the bottom cushion up allowing for the trapped wooden dinosaur to fall onto the floor beside his feet. He squealed with utter delight and with a cry of "Rodger!" he scooped up the lost toy and hugged it tightly to his chest. Elsa's eyes sparkled in a way Anna hadn't seen yet while the boy hopped around happily in front of her swinging the toy high and low in loops. Anna watched him warily in the off chance that the spikes running along its spine jam into her leg again. Cautiously she nudged the cushion with the tip of her shoe before reclaiming the seat, this time without casualties.

Hans watched him with a warm but small smile as did Kirstoff, both they and Elsa seeming to magnate towards his youthful happiness. Finally he came still beside Anna's knee and turned his shining grey eyes up towards her.

"Sorry Rodger got you. I thought I had lost him! He's the only thing I have left from before I came in here. My daddy made it for me. See?" He turned the toy upside down to show the name Rodger crudely carved into its wooden stomach alongside a set of initials.

"It's alright. I'm glad I could help you find it. I guess."

"Yup!" He chirped and climbed back into his dino chair chatting quietly with Rodger like one would after being reunited with a long lost friend.

"He's the only one out of us that came here with something from our old life aside from our shoes. Well," He glanced over at Elsa who shifted slightly in her seat and focused so intently on her novel it was obvious she was trying not to hear their conversation, "To an extent."

Anna furrowed her brows and opened her mouth to ask what he meant but Kirstoff strategically cut her off, "So war stories. You go first."

"I'm not sure what you mean by that…"

Olaf answered without taking his attention off Rodger, "He wants to know how you got caught."

"Oh," She twisted her hands together in her lap and stared down at them, playing back the disgusted look on her fathers face as they hauled her away, "My dad saw Two and turned me in. He is a major Oasis supporter so…you know. He ignored me all my life after my mom committed suicide. I guess maybe he blamed me or he was just too emotional to care for a child or something. He never really seemed to love me so it probably wasn't a very big deal for him to send me off. I dunno." A little part of her felt like crying again even after all the crying she had done during the ride to the plane. Even if her father never acknowledged her it still felt like a betrayal. Something brushed against her twisting fingers to draw her attention away from her own internal agony. Sniffing pathetically she looked up to find Elsa leaned towards her and her big blue eyes lit with sympathetic sadness.

"I'm sorry Anna."

Anna shrugged indifferently despite feeling touched that Elsa would break her reserved silence to comfort the new girl. Hans cleared his throat to disperse the tense air and gave Anna an awkward half smile.

"I got caught robbing a bank."

She blinked in total surprise, "Wait…what? You? Robbing a bank? Seriously?"

His half smile turned into a full one, blue eyes sparkling with mirth, "Yeah. I have the power to make inanimate objects come to life. And well I figured I could make it useful. My Mom and Dad apparently thought it would be a good idea to have a massive family since I'm their thirteenth son. Well feeding and clothing thirteen boys on a minimum wage job doesn't really cut it. Every night I'd sneak out of bed and watch my parents sit at the kitchen table calculating things and stress their lives away. I decided to do something about it even though I knew I'd get caught. I saved up all my money from birthdays and Christmases and chores I did for the neighbors for an entire year. When I finally had enough I went to the toy store and bought an army of toy shoulders and knights. I brought each one of them to life and ordered them to rob three different banks around town. They hid the money for me just before I got caught. Which blowed. But at least they didn't find the cash and at least I can spend my life in this hell-hole knowing I did something good for my family even if it was technically bad."

"That…wow. I guess you're not a douche," Anna's eyes widened and she fought the urge to slap herself, "I mean that's not to say you are one! Or that I thought you were one. I just…Two said you might be one and you kind of looked like one because of the sideburns and….I'll shut up now."

"That isn't to far off. He has his douche days. Don't ya pal?" Kirstoff elbowed Hans in the ribs furthering the teens glower. Elsa gave them both a stern look over the top of her novel less they begin fighting again. Both of them settled like chastised children just as the carrot colored door to EG come open. Mildred stood waiting with her arms crossed in front of her chest and tapping her boot against the spotless charcoal colored floor.

"Finally. Grub time. Come on new girl let's haul out!" Kirstoff vaulted the love seat and trotted off towards the door. Hans and Olaf followed at a more leisurely pace, lining up behind him. Anna waited for Elsa to book mark her page and stand so she could follow the leader. She strolled to the front of the line and waved a short hello to Mildred who grunted in reply.

"I know you are all familiar with the rules but I'm saying this for 181's sake. No uses of powers are permitted in the cafeteria. No food fights, no fist fights, and no verbal fights. You sit at your designated table, you do not mingle, and you do not wander. You have an hour to eat then you will be escorted back to your group room. Understood?"

Kirstoff gave Mildred a mock salute of two straight fingers to his brow, "Understood! Hey Millie I've got a joke for you. A Tank officer and a Gifted walk into a bar—"

Mildred narrowed her eyes dangerously at Kirstoff, "Finish that joke 113 and you'll spend a week in The Pit."

"Ah come on Millie, have a sense of humor!"

Mildred turned on her heels and began walking down the hall, completely ignoring Kirstoff. At the front of the line Anna could hear Elsa quietly chastising Kirstoff for pushing the officer's buttons each time she came to collect them for activities. Hans began chatting with Olaf about something involving turning Rodger to life for a short time just to see what kind of personality Rodger had. Anna wasn't entirely listening. She was watching the faces of the other Gifted they walked past also on their way to dinner and the varying looks on their faces. Some looked morose while others looked near gleeful and none looked too pleased to see another face. Then again not many strayed to look at her probably out of fear for breaking the strict rule of no group mixing. Anna wondered why they would make such a rule. What could possibly happen if she were to befriend someone from a different group? It wasn't like powers lined up and tripled in strength just in the presence of another Gifted. The rule just seemed absurd to her.

They walked down a tapered hall through a wide set of metal double doors into a room larger than a gymnasium. Hundreds of bench tables littered the room, some occupied and others empty, colored various colors with bold blacks letters painted on the tops. From this distance Anna could see a table painted carrot orange like the door to the EG Quarters with the letters EG painted atop its face. Along a wall to their left was a long glass paneled table with heated inserts in it that quarter pans full of various food rested in. Behind it stood Tank officers dressed in grey scrubs and pristine white aprons ladling out food onto trays as Gifted passed by them. Mildred left them then to go join her fellow guards at an octagon shaped table on a raised platform at the forefront of the room. The boys hurried to get in line for food, bumping each other out of the way rudely with their elbows and hips. Elsa kindly stayed behind to help guide Anna through the process.

"Don't look so frightened. I know it's a little overwhelming at first but you get use to it quicker than you'd imagine." She spoke close to her ear to be heard above the loud chatter filling the cafeteria. Her long fingers clasped around Anna's elbow and led her towards the line, stopping behind an unfamiliar girl with long bushy red hair.

Anna swallowed roughly and scooted an inch closer to Elsa's side to draw from her calming presence, hoping it'd be enough to keep Two from popping out, "I'm just not use to…so much. Thank you for, you know, this."

Elsa smiled kindly at her and gave Anna's arm a light squeeze of reassurance, "I'm the oldest so it's my responsibility to look out for our group. I don't want you getting yourself into trouble and sent to The Pit."

"Oh." A small part of Anna wilted knowing Elsa was only helping her out of her personal sense of duty rather than because she simply wanted to help Anna.

Elsa lifted a brow at her in question, "What?"

"Nothing. Do I take one of these?" She pointed at a stack of plastic plates and trays. Elsa nodded and retrieved a pair for the both of them, handing a pale purple tray and a silver plate to Anna. Anna wondered why everything was so colorful here except the uniforms and the rooms. This whole place was a bundle of strange. As they moved down the line Anna got a juice and some meatloaf coupled with disturbingly bright yellow macaroni and cheese. It was bright enough that she thought it may glow if the lights were turned off. Topped off with a brownie that looked more like a muffin she turned away from the line to follow Elsa to their table and ran directly into the solid body of another Gifted. Her tray and his went flying and the both of them toppled onto the ground. Instantly the people around them formed a circle and watched on with interest, hoping for some type of drama to feed their boredom. Anna's cheeks flamed with embarrassment beneath the boy's pudding that had splattered across her face when it exploded on the floor. Looking up she saw that he wore every bit of her atomic macaroni and cheese on his bleach stained black jumpsuit. Some of it was in his flax colored hair sticking up every which way and dropping onto his pale tanned forehead. His glare burned brighter than the red of his tray and Anna felt he actually may be trying to torch her with just his look alone. Hands wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her to her feet and subsequently backwards away from the raging teen. She didn't have to turn to know it was Elsa. Strangely though Elsa's touch wasn't warm and in fact felt cold even through the layers of her tank top and jumpsuit.

"Apologize Anna." Elsa whispered urgently beside her ear. From the corner of her eye Anna could see Hans and Kirstoff emerge from the crowd to flank them on both sides.

"I'm sorry. Really sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. I…sorry." She felt the telltale burn looming in her veins and threatening to free Two into the middle of this situation. The only thing holding it at bay was the odd comfort of Elsa's cold touch. In fact it was feeling colder by the second. Briefly she flicked her eyes down to Elsa's hands clasped over her biceps like iron and saw ice slowly crawling from beneath her palms and weaving into the fabric of her jumpsuit. She swallowed her gasp and looked back to the boy she had run into, teal eyes wide with the combination of her surprise and her worry.

His glare only got hotter as he stood up and Anna swore she could feel parts of her burning specifically around her throat like she was being choked by invisible fire. His tawny eyes glanced over Anna's shoulder at Elsa and the cold at Anna's arms intensified greatly, seeping below the jumpsuit and coating her flesh.

"Keep your people in line Elsa." He spit the words at Elsa with venom coating each syllable. It was blatantly obvious that for whatever reason he loathed Elsa. Elsa though only seemed uncomfortable in his presence.

"She didn't mean to run into you Aldridge."

His hand near his hip balled tightly into a fist and began to faintly glow orange like a heated piece of steel, "I don't rightly give a fuck. She ruined my lunch and stained my jumpsuit. She deserves to get it for that." His sharp eyes turned back to Anna and this time she knew for certain he was burning her throat. Sharp pain encircled her jugular and pulled tight like a flaming rope, constricting her breathing and bringing tears to her eyes. She struggled to even make a noise of pain. Near her hip she felt a finger slide through a belt loop on her jumpsuit and hold tight. Almost as soon as she felt the touch the burning resided and Aldridge began to look uncomfortable, his large tan hand coming to up to touch his throat with a choked breath. Confused she looked down to find Olaf standing beside her, his index finger looped through her belt loop, and his face blank save for his usually grey eyes now a perfect shade of tawny to match Aldridge's.

"Olaf stop!" Elsa hissed quietly and pulled his hand away from Anna's hip. Instantly his eyes returned to their normal color and Aldridge's distressed face grew lax. Before he could fully recover Elsa used her grip on both Anna and Olaf to steer them away from the crowd towards the EG table. Hans and Kirstoff dutifully followed in silence, eyes checking for any sign of an officer's coat following them. Elsa deposited Olaf on the bench beside where she sat Anna down and climbed onto the bench herself. Her eyes roamed the cafeteria to watch Aldridge retreat back to his table and make sure none of the other Gifted reported them to the guard table. Kirstoff and Hans took seats opposite them in bated silence, waiting for their leader to speak. Elsa sagged in her seat when it appeared they wouldn't be getting in any trouble and rubbed her temples with her thumbs.

Anna wiped the pudding off her cheek with the sleeve of her jumpsuit, eyes downcast. She'd not been here more than three hours and she had already fucked everything up in a very Anna like fashion. Of course she managed to run into the grumpiest person ever and nearly get everybody in trouble. She was such an idiot sometimes. She just felt like crying. This must have been why her father ignored her for her entire life. Two's need to be let free burned hotter than her throat did, scorching through her veins and bleeding into her muscles. She was about to give into the need for Two's reassuring presence when she felt Elsa's hand touch her arm and lifted her eyes to meet the woman's concerned gaze.

"Are you alright?"

Anna began to shake her head but stopped as soon as her raw throat began rubbing against the collar of her jumpsuit, "No. I feel awful. I'm sorry I caused you all trouble."

Elsa sighed sadly and a troubled look crossed her face, "Don't be. I'm a 100% certain he staged that so he'd have a reason to confront you."

"Why? I haven't even met him before."

"Because he was getting to me through you. He looks for any reason to attack EG and get us in trouble. I forgot to warn you about him."

Kirstoff hummed around his mouthful of cornbread and waved his spoon at her, "Think of him as our rival gang. EG and BX don't get along. We get each other in a shit ton of trouble and we always go hard when we compete against each other."

Anna frowned, "But why? What does he have against EG?"

Elsa cut in before Kirstoff could explain further, "Don't worry about it."

Anna pressed regardless, her inquisitive nature compelling her to get answers, "But—"

Elsa shut her down quickly with a firm look and a shake of her head. Anna slumped and immediately regretted it when it made her collar brush against her neck. Elsa's ever sharp focus caught Anna's distress and without asking she pulled down the smaller zipper keeping the stiff collar up. It fell away to show an agitated ring of raw burnt skin around her throat, blistered and irritated along the edges.

"Oh shit. Was he trying to kill her!? For fucks sake!"

Elsa gave the blond boy a warning look, "Watch your mouth around Olaf Kirstoff."

"Fine but look at that!" He pointed at it with his spoon and shook his head.

"We'll get him back for that tomorrow." Hans muttered, stabbing at his jell-o with a huff. Kirstoff gave a stiff nod and folded his arms over his bulky chest.

"Damn right we will."

Olaf tugged on her belt loop and looked up at her with big worried eyes, "Are you okay?"

She didn't nod because Elsa was still touching her throat and close enough that her chin would bump the top of her head but she did give him a thumbs up that seemed to placate him. She felt Elsa's cool fingertips flit across her throat leaving a trail of icy coolness in its wake. The coolness sprouted overtop the wound and around her neck, covering every inch of burned skin and numbing the pain. Once she was done Elsa quickly zipped the collar back up and moved out of Anna's personal space.

"I'm sorry he did that to you." Elsa spoke to the tabletop instead of Anna's face she had just been so close to.

"It's okay," She touched the collar that went clear to the underside of her chin and could feel the coldness emanating from beneath the fabric, "So ice huh?"

The corner of Elsa's mouth pulled up into a smile, "Not just ice. Snow too."

"Super cool. Like really, really cool," She turned her attention to Olaf trying to feed bites of his sandwich to Rodger, "Did you take that guy's power?"

He shook his head without lifting his eyes, "I can copy people's powers when they use them. That's how I got caught. When I was real little this guy was causing a big scene in the middle of town. Throwing things around with his mind. Well he threw this car and it would have hit me and I guess I stole his power and threw it back at him. The cops took me and handed me over to Tank people. I don't really remember much of it. I was only four."

"Oh. I'm sorry." She didn't really know what else to say. She wasn't sure if he needed comforting or not and even if he did she wasn't know ledged in that field at all. He simply shrugged and shoved a wad of white bread and peanut butter into the wooden maw of his dinosaur.

"So um, what are you gonna do to him? That guy I mean."

Hans smiled around his spoonful of jell-o, "We have a battle with BX tomorrow."

"A…battle?" Anna looked to Elsa for answers as was already becoming her habit even after just a few short hours.

Elsa hummed despondently and handed Anna half of her sandwich before speaking, "It's not really a battle. Part of our test is gauging the strength of our powers and what they do to others. Of course we would never be allowed to use them on Tank workers so they pick two groups and pit them against each other. They are supposed to be fun games like capture the flag or jailbird but they have gotten intense lately. Ever since they started handing out prizes to the winners it became very serious and almost every time we play at least one person gets seriously hurt. But of course as long as no one from The Tank gets hurt they don't really care."

"So….we have to fight that guy and his group tomorrow?" The thought alone was terrifying. Anna wasn't one for fighting. Granted she had spent hours in her room teaching herself how to kick box with a combination of books, DVD'S and YouTube videos but that was only for the sake of keeping her body in healthy shape. She had never intended to use the skills honed.

Kirstoff tilted his head back and forth in thought, "I wouldn't call it a fight so much as simulated warfare. They give us guns."

"…For serious?"

"Not real guns. They shoot paint." Olaf added helpfully.

"Oh. That's….less scary."

"But a lot of the Gifted will put their powers behind the paintballs. Aldridge usually puts these little seeds of fire inside his that cause them to explode like Molotov Cocktails when they hit your vest."

"Okay its back to being terrifying now."

Kirstoff waved her off, "No it's totally fun I promise. And we'll have your back. Both of them!"

Anna glanced over at BX's table just in time to catch Aldridge give her a look that promised pain.

"I'm totally gonna get burnt to death."

**Well that's it for this one. Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. **


End file.
